


Wanted

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Song fic based on Summer Bummer by Lana Del Rey - Though reader had broken up with Hiromu Takahashi she couldn't seem to let him go





	Wanted

You had broken up almost two years ago and you still couldn’t get over him. Hiromu Takahashi was in your blood and you couldn’t get him out. Despite it being you who had broken it off with him, it seemed like you had taken the separation much harder than him. You wanted him back. The longer you were apart, the more you thought you had made a mistake in dumping him. Leaving him was the worst decision you had ever made. 

When you crossed paths he always had a ready smile, that one that hits you right in the stomach. The one he knows drives you wild. Hiromu was always a game player, and if he had information to use against you, you could be damn sure he was going to. 

It’s never too late  
To leave if you wanna leave  
Or to stay if you wanna stay

When you had broken it off, you had been devastated by his indifferent shrug. You can stay or you can go was what he had told you. As if it didn’t really matter one way or another to him. Like you were just a place holder. 

After walking away you analyzed your relationship and realized it had always been you who moved things along. You had asked him out on the first date. Had made the move to make you exclusive. Prodded him into cohabitation. Hiromu never initiated anything besides sex. No wonder it was so easy for him to walk away. You were much more invested in your relationship than he was. Looking back you wondered if he agreed with you just to make things easier on him. Hiromu was too wrapped in his own world to deal with disharmony at home. 

And that hurt you. It hurt you so badly to realize he probably never loved you. And it drove you absolutely insane that he was no worse the wear from your parting while you just drifted along, desperate for any contact with him. With his knowing smile you were sure he knew your struggles. He knew your job didn’t require you to be where he was as often as you were. 

I got a feeling in my bones  
Can’t get you out of my veins  
You can’t escape my affection  
Wrap you up in my daisy chains

Today there was something different with Hiromu. You had noticed it gradually over the year since he had joined the Los Ingobernables de Japon stable. He had become more comfortable in his own skin, more confident and embracing his eccentricities. As if he had found people who accepted him for how he was and didn’t try to change him. You had been nervous when you had heard he had joined up with the ragtag group. Everyone knew the rumors about the group and while Hiromu definitely had his assholeish manipulative tendencies you were worried he would be influenced by them. As time was passing though you saw just how well he fit in with them. They weren’t influencing him, just bringing out what was already there. And that saddened you because you realized your hopes of reuniting with Hiromu were probably slipping away. 

That was why it was with trepidation rather than anticipation you approached the table he was sitting at with his Los Ingobernables brethren when he had beckoned you. You wouldn’t deny the call though, the first real interaction he had given you in months. 

“Sit, sit,” He motioned to the empty seat on the table bench in between Bushi and Evil. You hesitantly slid onto the offered seat. You didn’t know any of these guys, had never interacted with them prior to this moment, and honestly you were kind of terrified as you sat surrounded by predators. Your eyes flicked from Hiromu to where the leader Tetsuya Naito sat observing you from under the brim of his trademark black hat then to Seiya Sanada on Hiromu’s left; wearing a smile that could only be described as shark like. 

White lies and black beaches  
Miles in between us  
Is this love or lust or some game on repeat?  
It’s like making me crazy

You startled when Evil slung his heavy arm over your shoulders giving you a challenging grin when you looked at him trying unsuccessfully to shrug him off. 

“Don’t be rude Y/N. Evil’s not hurting you.” Hiromu chastised you with a smirk as he noted your efforts. 

“Yet.” You thought you heard Bushi mutter next to you, head jerking to peer at him only to find him staring back with an absolutely straight face. 

“Y/N, focus on me.” Hiromu said. “I think I’m starting to get offended you are paying more attentions to my brothers than me.” He pouted. “Do you want them more than me?” 

That brought your attention right back to Hiromu, your head shaking frantically.

“Then stop lusting after them and pay attention.” Hiromu said mockingly. 

“I’m not….” You protested

“Shut up.” Hiromu said. “I don’t need you telling me what you were doing. I can see.” Your mouth slammed closed knowing whatever you said was only going to be turned around. You hoped Hiro didn’t seriously believe you were lusting after his teammates. 

“You dumped me. Now you won’t leave me alone.” Hiromu said leaning back in his chair as he spoke. “Everywhere I turn, there you are. I know you don’t have business here. So tell me Y/N, why are you always watching me?” 

“I made a mistake.” You admitted. “I thought I was better off without you. It didn’t take me long to figure out I can’t move on from you.” You felt really uncomfortable having this conversation with his cohorts surrounding you, especially as Evil had yet to remove his arm, occasionally squeezing you just so you wouldn’t forget he was there. As if you could. 

“You broke my heart.” Hiromu said bluntly, lip turned up in a smirk at his blatant lie. 

“I did not!” You whisper shouted angrily. “You didn’t give two shits if I stayed or left.” 

Hiromu gave a lazy shrug, staring back at you with a look of contemplation, his lips pursing out as he seemed to be in deep thought. 

“Room 1322 tonight. I’ll give you a chance to win me back.” He finally declared throwing a hotel room card down on the table before rising. You looked from him to the key as all five of them walked away, wondering just what you would be getting yourself into if you took that offer.


End file.
